


The One Exception

by turntechnologic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it hard, Master?” He asked, after a moment, his mind still far from calm as he peeked at the man beside him. “Resisting people as an Alpha, that is.”</p><p>“Some more than others.” Obi-Wan answered honestly.</p><p>
  <b>This fic isn't dead, I'm just a uni student. I am sorry for the wait ;n;</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my partner in crime, tumblr user [iginita](http://iginita.tumblr.com/) c: 
> 
> I haven't written anything in ages, and this is also my first Star Wars fic! Hope you guys like it. I'm taking this one slow, but I've already got the next part out so hopefully it won't be very long to get the ball rolling here o: 
> 
> Also, if you have a suggestion for a title, please oh my god let me hear it :u

_ Five Years Earlier... _

  
  


Anakin Skywalker sat alone in a hotel room, fiddling with a broken droid. Outside the window and far beyond the clamour of the city, a single, lonely star dipped closer and closer to the distant green mountains that bristled against the smooth crust of the planet. Night set in slowly, stealing into the room inches at a time until all was washed in black. 

Master Obi-Wan had told him to meditate in his absence, and Anakin had tried - really, he had - but after the first five minutes the silence was too much, his bones too achey, his thoughts too fast. 

_ Anybody who thinks meditating is easy must be ancient _ , Anakin thought, pursing his lips as he thumbed through the wires sticking out the back of the tiny part in his hand. A small spark shot off, a tiny firework, and five metal fingers clenched in the air.  _ Come to think of it, Master Kenobi must be five times my own age _ …

“Thank you, my young Padawan.” Mock hurt laced each syllable that broke the quiet hush that had fallen on the room, and Anakin nearly jumped out of his skin as he dropped the droid’s arm and spun in his seat to face his Master. “I suppose our next lessons should focus on shielding. Five times, as well? What kind of math do they teach you at the Academy?”

“M-Master Kenobi,” Anakin said, nearly stumbling out of his seat, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Obviously.” The Jedi said, shrugging off his heavy, outer robe and laying it across the arm of the couch tucked in the corner of their room. “You were thinking loud enough to drown out a war.” 

Anakin felt his ears burn and he looked away before turning back fully to his project, shrugging off the slight to pick up where he had stopped. “It isn’t my fault my Master is too busy to teach me this kind of stuff.” He accused, combing his fingers through the bolts that lay scattered across his makeshift workbench. 

“Too busy, is that right?” Obi-Wan said, walking over to his Padawan and placing a hand on the back of his chair, leaning over him and deliberately blocking what little light was left in the room from reaching the table. 

“Yes, too busy.” Anakin said, giving the man a push.

“Not busy enough to take you on field trips.” Obi-Wan said smugly, leaving his side to find the light switch.

Anakin sat back in his chair as the light came on and rolled his eyes. “Not busy enough to take me on field trips, I guess. But too busy to stay with me when we do. It’s almost like I see Master Yoda more often than you; maybe I should be  _ his  _ Padawan.”

Behind him, Obi-Wan snorted and took a seat on the sofa. “What do you think keeps me so busy, then? I’m curious, Anakin. What do you think goes on in the life of a Jedi Knight? You’ve been with us for a year now, let’s see how much you know.”

Anakin pushed his seat away from the table and got up on his knees. He turned around and laid his arms over the top, resting his chin on them as he looked at Obi-Wan with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. His braid still had yet to touch his shoulders.

“Some of the other boys say you’re mostly bedding women.” 

If this surprised Obi-Wan, he did not let it show. 

“Really now? What an idea.” He said, giving his young pupil a wry smile.

“It’s because you’re an Alpha, they say.”

“All Jedi are Alphas,” Kenobi said, amused, “Only Alphas are Force-sensitive.”

“Is that why we don’t mate?” Anakin asked, picking at a chip on the wood chair. “Because others aren’t Force-sensitive?”

“Jedi take a vow of self-restraint.” Obi-Wan supplied, rising to his feet. He unclipped his belt as he passed Anakin on the way to the bedroom. “No relationships like that are allowed.”

“So… No Omegas?”

“Definitely no Omegas. It is a Jedi’s duty to protect people, not get caught up in emotion, desire, and especially attachments.”

“But you still sleep with women.” Anakin pressed, turning to look at his Master. “So - Jedi just can’t mate.”

“Jedi cannot mate.” Obi-Wan said, exasperation creeping into his tone. It had been a long day- just a simple diplomatic mission to the next star system, but these things were always riddled with tedious politics. “As long as they’re not tying themselves to another, as long as they have the self-restraint to resist Omegas, they’ll be fine. It’s that kind of selfish attachment that goes against our philosophy.”

“What happens if they do?”

“Force’s sake, Anakin, this is the last time I take you away from the Academy. It’s obvious your education is lacking. Come to bed when you’re ready, but I think it’s time I retire. We can talk in the morning.”

With that, Master Kenobi turned to the bedroom. The ten year old boy could hear his body hit the mattress, the Jedi falling to it with a tired breath. 

Anakin sat a moment longer in his seat. His stomach felt wobbly, as though he’d just made a jump through hyperspace. A quick check to his mind assured the child that his shields were up, his moment of weakness hidden safely from his Master. 

On the other side of the wall, Obi-Wan Kenobi checked his own shields, letting out a sigh as he tried to calm the ache in his head. He would have to inquire about what kind of sex ed his Padawan was receiving. How thrilling.


	2. Is it hard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peace, my Padawan.” Obi-Wan laughed good naturedly and laid a hand on his pupil’s knee. “I didn’t mean to tease you - it would be for the best, in any event. I know she was the only person you’ve had feelings for thus far, and it is not the Jedi way to form attachments."
> 
> Anakin’s face burned as he checked his shields, cramming down any thoughts that would prove his Master wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! I was gonna try to hold out a little longer on posting the second bit to give myself a bit of a cushion for updates but since the content is so similar and honestly you guys are so sweet I just had to come out with it already. I usually write Homestuck fanfics so really it was quite the shock coming on to see so many people were interested in this. I'm such a slut for comments.
> 
> Anyway, as I said before, this chapter is a lot like the previous one, though I hope you like it anyway. Next chapter is when things start getting... interesting ;3

Anakin shut the suite door behind himself with a firm snap. Across the room, Obi-Wan unlaced his boots and placed them carefully on the floor by the end of the bed. The Jedi Knight sat on the foot of the bed with a sigh, rubbing the wind-whipped back of his neck before looking up at his Padawan with a smile. 

Another planet, another culture, another long hour of tedious debate and decorum upon their arrival. This time their initial greetings had taken place outside, under the full morning sun that seemed to glow brighter by the minute. The heat baked red sand had rushed up in the air in great clouds - not a problem for the native species, of course, but not pleasant for the two humans trying to talk their way inside as quickly as possible as sand filled their ears.  

Anakin usually caught himself wishing he too had a third, clear eyelid in times like these. Why did he and Master Kenobi always end up assigned missions to planets with so much… sand?

“You hate the cold just as much.” Obi-Wan said, shaking sand from his hair and beard. Anakin felt his eye twitch. 

“I hate sand  _ more _ , Master.” He said, fighting to ignore the grit of it between his teeth as he stalked to the bathroom. He could hear Obi-Wan laughing behind him.

Anakin grumbled lightly as he washed his face in the sink. The apartment was sparsely furnished, but not uncomfortably so - the bathroom was simple, not much decoration. The same could be said for the rest of the room - a tiny kitchen in the corner, a table, a chair, and the bed pressed against the opposite wall. The natives of this planet, he had realized, believed in many of the same dogmas as the Jedi did in regards to material possessions. 

The beings who had greeted them were short, squat, and square-ish, covered in thick, scaly skin. Their eyes, though wide, were protected from the elements that blasted them at every angle, and they seemed perfectly happy to stand in the blistering heat as their Jedi guests squinted as sand whipped their faces. 

“I take it you two will be sharing a room, then?” Their leader had said, eyeing the way Anakin clung to the shadow his Master was creating, vying for any cover from the sun, even though he was a good inch or so taller than him at this point. 

“Yes, that will be fine.” Obi-Wan said, fighting to stay upright in the wind. The buildings surrounding them did little to offer the diplomats cover. The worn sidings had been smoothed down with regular erosion until even the sharp corners of rock were rounded. 

“We’ve arranged for you to stay close to the town hall where debate will begin towards the end of the week. I do hope you find the rest of the city diverting in the meantime, and perhaps I can persuade you to join me in the evening for dinner before then.” 

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed graciously, sweeping their arms out wide as was customary on this planet. Force knew they had been warned about how any lapse in their manners would affect them here. That was perhaps the most frequently cited cause of death their datapads had provided them with, even above dehydration. 

Of course, as soon as they had shut themselves inside their apartment, Anakin was ready to try his chances running to their ship just to get off this planet. How far had that shuttle flight been? An hour? How long would that take to walk? Force knew he wasn’t about to stay on this miserable rock any longer than necessary. 

“Patience, my young Padawan.” Obi-Wan said as he dropped back on the bed and spread out his arms, letting out a long breath as he stretched. “You know as well as I do that these debates could extend for over a month.” 

“I know, Master.” Anakin said, shaking the water from his hair, the tips darker where he had splashed them in an effort to cool his face. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that…  

Obi-Wan hummed and picked his head up off the bed, eyeing their bags. “Bring me my datapad, Anakin?” 

The young man sighed and picked through their belongings until he found his Master’s datapad, a small smile on his face as he approached Obi-Wan and set it on the bed before laying down beside him. “I don’t see why you don’t just use the Force to bring things to you.”    


“Frivolous use of the Force is not something I condone.” Obi-Wan said airily as he panned through their mission details for the billionth time, flashing his Padawan a smile. “Besides, you work just as well.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes and turned away from the elder man, clutching a pillow to his chest and pushing wet hair off his forehead. He tried to ignore the pleasant feeling that centered in his stomach, the one that always came when Master Kenobi smiled at him in moments like this. 

Beside him, Obi-Wan was radiating a pleasant, warm energy. Anakin found himself drawn to it like a moth to fire, as he always did, and as soon as he had carefully packaged the warm feelings away behind his shields he turned back around to watch the notes scroll under his Master’s capable fingers. 

“How is Padme, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, not looking up from his work as he studied a chart of debate topics that lead to physical conflicts over the past forty years. 

“Hmm?” Anakin said, pulled from the light daze he had fallen into as his eyes traced across the open neck of his Master’s robes. “Padme? She’s fine, though I haven’t had a chance to speak with her in a while.”

“How unlike you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, his eyes crinkling with amusement as he turned to look at his young charge. “I thought you were prone to sleeping with your comm by your ear just to catch a word from her. You used to have quite the thing for her, I believe.” 

Anakin felt his ears redden and he turned from his Master, grasping at the Force to help him quell the emotion that threatened to color his cheeks as well. “It isn’t like that, Master…” He said, folding his arms for lack of anything else to do. 

“Has she mated with somebody?” Obi-Wan asked gently, concern creeping into his tone.

Anakin spluttered, sitting up and scooting back against the headboard. “I don’t know, ask Padme!” He said, 

“Peace, my Padawan.” Obi-Wan laughed good naturedly and laid a hand on his pupil’s knee. “I didn’t mean to tease you - it would be for the best, in any event. I know she was the only person you’ve had feelings for thus far, and it is not the Jedi way to form attachments."

Anakin’s face burned as he checked his shields, cramming down any thoughts that would prove his Master wrong. One day his juvenile crush would slip through the cracks and Obi-Wan would know, he was certain. Force, what Anakin wouldn’t do to present already - at least then any small hope he’d had would be crushed good and proper. Though, as he meditatively flexed his left hand, Anakin found he wasn’t sure he wanted to part from it just yet. 

“Is it hard, Master?” He asked, after a moment, his mind still far from centered as he peeked at the man beside him. “Resisting people as an Alpha, that is.” 

“Some more than others.” Obi-Wan answered honestly. “Sometimes even Betas or other Alphas are hard to refrain from.”

“I thought casual sex wasn’t forbidden by the Council.” 

“It’s not, but that doesn’t mean it’s something to enter into lightly.”

“What if you meet the Omega  _ for you _ , Master.” Anakin pressed, feeling his gut churn in his stomach at the thought. Every young Padawan would whisper about it - the possibility of finding an Omega that appealed to one so strongly that even the most resolute of Jedi would break the code to be with. Anakin felt his heart speed up at the thought of his Master’s eyes glazing over at the first sign of a scent specifically designed to drive him in particular wild. 

“Is that what your age mates talk about? That isn’t anything but an old legend, my Padawan.” Obi-Wan asked nervously, shaking his head and powering off the datapad before setting it on the table beside him. Anakin could feel his Force signature quiver around them as he released a wave of emotions, and the teenager struggled to name them.

Fear, wonder, distress… anticipation. Desire... 

“When do you think I’ll present?” Anakin asked, his voice quiet as he settled by his Master.

“Soon, Anakin.” He said, stifling a yawn. “You’re what, fifteen? Should be any day now.” 

Anakin nodded his head and watched as Obi-Wan unlaced the top of his uniform and folded it, setting it down on the table beside his head. It only took him a few moments to drift into sleep, and the young boy beside him watched the rise and fall of his chest for some time before he too fell to sleep in the dry, warm night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit** : It was pointed out to me by [TheFreakWithTheWings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings) that Anakin doesn't get his mechanical hand until he's 19 and I changed it so he has two normal ones. If anybody sees any other discrepancies between my work and canon please let me know!!


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours could have passed and he wouldn’t have noticed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for the endless comments and kudos and feedback and love, I am sorry for the wait and I'm especially sorry to say that next update will probably take just as long for me to get out as well. This upcoming week looks like it's gonna be Hell™ so I hope you will all bear with me until I can get my feet back under me in the mean time. I just couldn't stand the thought of so many people waiting for a new update though that I had to put this out tonight, so I hope you all enjoy it. I'm really excited for the next chapter - we get a taste of Obi-Wan's pov here, but either the next update or the one after that might be entirely in his pov, I haven't decided on the order yet. 
> 
> Thanks you all so much, and I'd like to make a special shoutout to [A_Grumly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Grumly/pseuds/A_Grumly) for thinking of a title! I really like it, and I might even go so far as to say that I think it's pretty... exceptional!!

“Further I fear your mission may be extended.” Yoda said through the comm, his voice grainy as their connection struggled to hold on. Obi-Wan’s eyes floated to the ceiling before he squeezed them shut, and Anakin fancied he could see the muscles in his jaw clench beneath his full beard. 

Anakin himself felt like exploding. They’d been mediating the debates for three weeks, and it seemed that every hour another elder was standing up to protest something they had sorted out two days previously. 

If he had to hear the words “water pipes” one more time, he might take his lightsaber to his own skull. 

“Mind your thoughts, my Padawan.” Obi-Wan said after he said goodbye for the both of them and turned off the comm. He sunk to the couch beside him and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Though I’d be tempted to join you if you did.”

“Do they really need us here, Master?” Anakin griped, flexing his fingers in the cushions, feeling his skin itch where it had blistered in the sun. The debates were held inside, thank Force, but each morning started with a procession that left them standing under the sun until the back of their necks were red.

“I am afraid so.” He sighed, combing his fingers through his thick hair before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the couch behind him. “I’d invite you to read through the mission statement once more, but at this point I think we could recite it by heart.”

Anakin felt a smile tug at his lips despite himself. Obi-Wan seldom complained on their missions, it wasn’t like him to let his frustration show. Maybe the heat was getting to him. 

Through their training bond, Anakin could feel his Master release his emotions into the Force, and soon he was at peace beside him. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up. 

“Let’s meditate.” Obi-Wan suggested, rising from the couch and walking to the center of the room. They had long ago pushed the coffee table to the side to make space for such purposes as this. With a sigh, Anakin stood and followed him over, rolling his shoulders and neck out in preparation. It always helped him to be loose before settling down. 

Obi-Wan sat on the floor, sweeping his hands across the wood as if any brushing could keep the sand in one spot for long. Anakin sat in front of him and scooted closer until their knees were nearly brushing, unhooking his belt and laying his lightsaber to the side as his Master did the same. 

“Ready, my Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked, settings his hands down on his knees and straightening his back. Anakin watched as his blue eyes shut, and he gave his assent aloud, though he kept his eyes open a moment longer. Meditating always gave Anakin a few precious breaths in which he allowed himself to admire his Master’s face without trying to hide it, and when the elder Jedi curled his lips in a gentle smile Anakin felt his own face soften into an expression of contentment. Only Master Kenobi could bring Anakin peace on days like this. 

Releasing his breath, Anakin focused on relaxing every muscle in his body starting at his toes. Inch by inch he allowed himself to expel the tension that wound him up by the hour. He was feeling worlds better before he even reached his knees, but he always had the sneaking suspicion that the most soothing part of exercises such as these was the sound of the quiet breaths that Obi-Wan took only inches from his own chest. Some days, if he sat still enough, he could feel the hair around his face stirring, and he privately considered that more rewarding than any moment of clarity. 

Outside their room, the sun burned it’s path to the horizon. The curtains saved the two humans from most of the harsh rays, and like this Anakin could appreciate the warmth it provided. The wood beneath his legs was warm, his clothes were warm, his skin was warm. 

As the minutes passed, Anakin felt his mind ease into a pleasant calm. Energy usually buzzed through his veins in moments like these, making any long meditation nearly impossible for the young Jedi, but today it just licked through him like a slow stream, circulating under his skin like a lazy river. The Force brushed against him with his every breath, soothing across his skin until he lost the ending of his own signature against that of the natural world. 

Hours could have passed and he wouldn’t have noticed… 

“Anakin.” A gentle voice said, quiet against his ear. The young Jedi turned his head towards it fractionally, bones creaking from disuse. Warm, large hands brushed against his forehead and down his cheek. “Anakin, you’re burning up. Come, let’s get you to bed…”

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan sighed as he sat back on his haunches, assessing his Padawan as he sat before him. Anakin very seldom was able to sit still for that long, and if he were honest with himself, he might have known something was wrong just because of that. He had been indulging himself, drawing it out as long as he could, heedless of the needs of his student, and it appeared as though his young charge had belatedly succumbed to the effects of the elements. 

A sheen of sweat glistened in the moonlight against Anakin’s overheated skin. From this distance, Obi-Wan could feel the heat rolling off him in waves with such an intensity he might have believed they were still seated in the sun.

Obi-Wan gathered the Force around himself and touched their training bond, sending peace through to his Padawan as he carefully gathered the man in his arms. Holding him close had always sent a rush of warmth to his chest, but this time Obi-Wan was nearly sweating as he rose. Anakin was much too big for this sort of thing, but the weak groan that broke through dry lips pierced through his heart. Carefully, the Knight carried his apprentice to the bed and stripped him of his shirt before tugging the cool sheet over his burning chest. 

Sighing, Obi-Wan knelt beside Anakin, resting his chin on his arms as he allowed himself a moment to look at the boy. He had grown much in the last five years. Sith, he was practically a man already - the only thing left was for him to present. 

Anakin looked so young, though. If it wasn’t for the length of his braid, Obi-Wan might be tempted to say he’d still have a few years until he reached the age of majority, not merely hovering at the precipice. 

Without much thought, Obi-Wan reached out and ran his fingers through his hair, a small, fond smile toying with his lips. 

_ You haven’t got many more of these moments left _ , his mind offered, and Obi-Wan felt his chest tighten in response. 

With a sigh, the Jedi stood and turned from the bed. Anakin would probably require some medical treatment, and he was ill prepared for much other than a simple sunburn. He paused at the door before stealing one last glance back to his Padawan, and with a warm feeling Obi-Wan slipped out of the room without disturbing a single grain of sand. 


	4. The Full Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be warned, Jedi. In a moment, you will be one of the few keepers of the most dangerous secrets the Jedi Order has ever attempted to hide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did minimal research for this chapter. I actually know very little about Star Wars lore, so I hope this doesn't interfere with canon too intensely. 
> 
> Also, the town that they're in is more or less modeled after Ljubljana, Slovenia, which is the most beautiful city I've ever set foot in. It has a lovely little [town square](http://www.jettingaround.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/preseren-21.jpg) which I imagined would house a beautiful night market. 
> 
> Lastly, I would like to thank everyone for being patient with me. I've started college, and MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BOI

The city hummed with a gentle energy as Obi-Wan paced along the worn sidewalk. Countless feet had smoothed the stone to a soft finish that rounded the edges and dipped down in the centers. During the annual rains, the shallow scoop of the walkways directed the water into drains that filled the natural subterranean lake just outside the city. The lake sustained all life within a hundred miles.

The night market was only a block away from their room. Obi-Wan smiled at the memory of the first night he and Anakin had stumbled upon it together during the first week of their stay. The expression of pure wonder on his Padawan’s face had sustained Obi-Wan for several hours through tedious debate mediation during the following days.

Strings of lights crisscrossed above the open air market like a quilt of stars. Flowers and fruits and fabrics of all colors boldly claimed the attention of any who approached the stands on the perimeter, and the Jedi smiled at the signs of prosperity. With less than ten inches of water a year, the conservation efforts on this planet were some of the most efficient in the galaxy.

Passing by stalls and tables stuffed with luxuries and wonders of all kinds, Obi-Wan kept to the outskirts of the market. Tall buildings protected the dense network of nighttime traders from the relentless winds, guardians against the elements. They formed a loose circle, and streets shot out from the market center like spokes on a giant wheel.

The sight of the apothecary settled in the care of one of the large buildings brought Obi-Wan back to his present mission. Perhaps they could give him something for heat exhaustion.

A bell chimed quietly when Obi-Wan entered the small store. Thousands of smells were his first greeting, but after a cough and a sniffle, the Jedi looked up to see a woman seated behind the back counter.

“Welcome, Jedi.” She said, rising from her seat. Her dry, scaly skin nearly sparkled in the low lighting.

“Good evening, Ma’am.” Obi-Wan said, opening his arms wide and bowing before her. The customary greeting tumbled from his lips with a practiced ease. He had become quite the expert within the last few weeks. “I was hoping you might have something I could give my Padawan – I am afraid he has fallen ill due to exposure.”

The woman nodded her head sagely and slowly stepped out from around the counter. “What are his symptoms, Jedi?” She asked, weaving her way through the maze of tables that housed jars and baskets and tins and bowls and bottles, all full of thousands of herbs and juices and oils and powders.

“He is excessively warm.” Obi-Wan began as he picked his way around the tables to reach the woman as she bent down to pull out a large, old book from the bottom of a cabinet by the wall. “He’s been sweating, and he won’t wake up.”

The woman handed him the book to carry and gestured with her short, thick finger towards the only clear counter space in the room. Taking the hint, Obi-Wan led the way over to the counter and set the book down on top.

“Tell me, Jedi,” The woman began as she shuffled back around the counter to face him, “What do you know of the old legends within your culture?”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow. Is it just a question of fluids? I know he isn’t used to a climate such as this, I’m sure this would be an easy fix if you had something that would help him retain water more easily.”

The woman fanned a hand over the book between them, hushing Obi-Wan.

“That’s not at all the problem here.”

Turning her attention to the book, the old woman opened the dry, cracking covers. Obi-Wan finally considered the massive tome before them.

The leather was ancient and bore the marks of hundreds of years of use. Many of the pages were carefully pressed inside, no longer bound with the rest, and the woman turned each carefully, as if she were handling the last petals of a dying flower. The language was ancient, but familiar.

“Can you read this?” Obi-Wan asked. The woman shook her head.

“Nobody has been able to for decades – the last one who could passed years ago. Fortunately, she managed to translate a good portion before her untimely death. I have her translations.”

Obi-Wan looked up from the book and into the woman’s eyes. Her gaze was grave.

“Do you know of the full Prophecy of the Chosen One?”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. Of course he knew about the prophecy - that was why Anakin was here in the first place. Was there truly something hidden from him?

The woman opened to a page in the book with a piece of yellowing paper tucked into the folds. She took it out with careful hands and flattened the crease reverently.

“This was one of the few pages she translated completely. It is written in our language here.”

Obi-Wan nodded and set his eyes on the wispy lines that covered the page. The script was very thin and delicate, and when he first saw it he marveled at the mastery that was the reason so few were literate in this world.

“Be warned, Jedi. In a moment, you will be one of the few keepers of the most dangerous secrets the Jedi Order has ever attempted to hide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next update!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [turntechnologic dot tumblr dot com](http://turntechnologic.tumblr.com/) ;3


End file.
